paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky's Big Dive
This is a short where Rocky finds that someone is in trouble in the big pool, but he must take the biggest plunge of his life to save her. Dialogue (Rocky is walking along the beach and he sees something) Rocky: That is the second world's biggest bath-tub I've ever seen. Female Voice: Ahem. (Rocky sees an older dog on a dog lounger) Rocky: Who are you? (The dog walks out of the lounger and walks over to him) Dog: I'm Carlotta, and I'm a purebred Samoyed. And you certainly don't look like a purebred. Rocky: Well, I'm Rocky, and I'm a Mixed Breed. Carlotta: Oh, I see. What are you doing at this big pool anyways? Rocky: I'm just looking at it. Though my friend Zuma gave me some swimming lessons in case I fall in the water, I am not swimming in there. Carlotta: That makes two of us. I mostly like to lounge at the pool or float on a floatie. If you have no buisness being here, then go on. Scram. Shoo. Sally-fourth. Rocky: Who's Sally? Carlotta: "Sally-fourth", means the same thing as the other two. Rocky: Then don't tell me twice. (He walks off) (He doesn't go very far though) (Carlotta looks at her reflection in the pool) Carlotta: Oh my. Aren't you a beauty. You don't look like the runt of your litter I must say. *giggles* (Suddenly, the water on the ground below her paws causes her to slip) Whoooaa! *screams* (She lands on an inner tube and falls off it in the deep end) (Rocky hears all this and heads over) Help! Help! Somebody-- *sputters* Help! (Rocky sees that Carlotta is trying to stay above the water in the deep end of the pool) (Meanwhile, over at the otherside of the beach, Ryder and the other pups hear Carlotta barking) (She can't talk to humans) Rubble: What was that? Skye: Sounds like someone's in trouble! Let's go! (They run as fast as they can, but it is a long way to the big pool) (Back at the pool, Rocky pushes a float raft with a rope tied at the end into the water) Rocky: Grab this! Carlotta: I... can't... swim! *sputters* Rocky: I have to get help... but she'll probably drown when I come back. (He looks at the water with a nervous look, but he sees what he has to do) Okay, Rocky, it's time to see if your swimming lessons were worth it. (He backs up a few steps, and takes a deep breath) I'm coming, Carlotta! Green means GO! (He jumps into the pool and starts to paddle) (to himself) Okay, keep paddling your paws in a steady rhythm, don't splash... Hey, I got this! (He soon paddles over to the raft and pushes it over to Carlotta) (He helps her climb on) It's okay. I got you. It'll be over soon. (He grabs the rope tied to the raft and swims over to the shallow end with Carlotta on the raft) (Ryder and the pups arrive at the pool and see Rocky lying down on the ground next to Carlotta) (Rocky is panting from that long swim) (They all walk over to them) Zuma: 'Wocky', you okay? Rocky: I'm fine. Carlotta: I'm okay, too. Lilac: Who are yuh? Carlotta: I'm Carlotta, and just a moment ago, this pup just saved my life. Lilac: Sugar Pup, yuh just jumped into the deep end swam over to her, and brought her to shore? Rocky: I took the plunge. I had to save her. It is the duty of the PAW Patrol. (Ryder scratches his head) Ryder: You certainly are a good pup, Rocky. Woman's voice: Carlotta? (They notice a young lady walking by the poolside) Carlotta: That's my owner, Sandra. (Sandra sees Carlotta) Sandra: Oh! Carlotta! Carlotta: *Barks* (She walks over to her owner and jumps into her arms) Sandra: Oooh, sweetie, I was so worried. Why are you all wet? Ryder: Miss Sandra. Sandra: Yes? Ryder: Well, there's a reason your dog's all wet. She fell in the pool, but Rocky dove into the deep end and saved her. Sandra: He did? (Ryder nods his head) Well, he has my thanks. Ryder: Well, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help. Sandra: We certainly will. Now come, Carlotta. Let's go and get you cleaned and groomed to perfection. (Sandra walks away with Carlotta still in her arms) (Carlotta looks behind Sandra's shoulder) Carlotta: Thank you. Zuma: Dude, that was totally the bravest thing I ever saw you do. Lilac: Well in my case, Ah find it the second bravest thing yuh ever did. (Rocky blushes) (Lilac smells him) Phew! Partially because yuh didn't smell like a wet dog back then! (They all laugh) {The End} Category:Shorts Category:Fanon